


Change of Armour

by Potato_Being



Series: Awakening [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, just a stupid drabble, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Being/pseuds/Potato_Being
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meren finds some armour. Teldryn likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Meren held up the armour that they had found in Kolbjorn Barrow, grinning. He pulled it on quickly, discarding the old iron set. As Teldryn walked in he took a double take, as the Altmer was showing more skin than he'd ever shown before.

"What are you wearing?" The dark elf asked, taking a long, obvious look at Meren's thighs.

"Ancient Nord armour. It's got enchantments." He replied, shifting on his feet.

"And it fits right? Better than the iron?" Teldryn asked stepping towards him and staring at his backside.

"Yeah, why?" Meren was distracted by an unlocked chest, fishing around in it for gold and jewels.

"No reason." Teldryn snorted, straightening up quickly as the high elf stood up, holding a glass sword.

"You want this?" He asked. Teldryn shrugged and took it. Meren paused, staring at him suspiciously. "Were you checking me out?"

"No, of course not." Meren raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else. "Maybe. Just a little." When the Altmer still didn't look satisfied Teldryn continued, "Fine, I spent the past three minutes eyeing you. Happy?"

"Should I be?" Meren asked.

"Sure, the guy you're living with finds you attractive."

"I'm going to switch back to the iron." Meren said with finality.

"Don't do that. Nord has better defence. Although if you want to change right here, that'd be fine." Teldryn grinned.

"Why would I do that here?"

"Because you changed earlier." Meren shook his head, picking up the discarded iron and began walking towards the exit.

"Or, you know, we could keep that set for the manor only, get you some steel."

"Shut up, Teldryn." Meren told him. The dark elf began laughing.

"Fine, fine. Let's go sell gear."


	2. Chapter 2

Meren sat on the floor of their manor, turning one of his old iron gauntlets over in his hands. He held it up, surveying the dents and rust, and ultimately tossed it aside. It hit the wall with a metallic thunk and sat there. He moved on to the chest plate, eyeing the damage. It had been a fight to get out of the armour, as it had become too worn and damaged to easily remove. His lip curled and he dropped it.

"I'm back, turns out they had more than just ash yams. How do you feel about venison?" Meren looked up at where Teldryn's voice came from upstairs. He heard the door slam shut and something was dropped.

"Venison sounds great." Meren called. The clanking of armoured boots came down the stairs, and Teldryn rounded the corner to find his employer sitting almost naked in a pile of armour.

"What are you doing?" Teldryn asked.

"My iron armour's too badly damaged to use. I don't really think there's anything I can do with it at this point."

"Do you have any clothes?"

"I've got some in the bedroom."

"We can grab some materials from the smith."

"Not today, please. I'm exhausted." Meren slowly stood up, stepping over the mess and towards the chest in their room.

"How is barrow-delving exhausting? Also, didn't you get that old nord stuff?"

"I don't really like it, seeing as we found the guy and he was controlling Ralis."

"I don't see how that's a big--"

"I'm going to dump it at the bottom of a chest and forget about it. In the meantime, I'm going to put clothes on."

"Do you have to?" Teldryn asked as he watched the Altmer walk into the bedroom.

"I'm cold, so yeah." Meren replied shortly.


End file.
